Payback Time
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Remember last time when Raph was being too hard on Aurelia (also look here: /s/9608838/1/Girls-Night-Out )? Well, it's payback time. ;)


Raph followed his brothers who were heading back to the lair from their evening patrol. The red-clad turtle stopped for a second and watched his brothers climb down a fire escape.  
He looked angrier than usual, and, that the last patrols had passed without the slightest chance to kick some butt, hadn't cheered him up either. He growled silently.  
What the heck was wrong with Aurelia? The past week had passed without anything happening between them – except for some welcome- and good-bye pecks from her. She hadn't even talked to him that much.  
He was pretty sure that was all part of her payback-routine, but that didn't make him feel any better. On the contrary, he was feeling worse now that he thought of it. Why on earth had he allowed her to pay him back for being too hard on her last time? He should have known better! That woman loved teasing him! But who would have thought she would punish him by keeping him at arm's length?  
He took a deep breath, climbed down the fire escape and joined his brothers. But the moment Leo lifted the manhole cover, Raph's T-phone beeped. He had gotten a text message. Raph read it and his face brightened up a bit.  
"Okay, guys, gotta go. Aurelia wants to see me. Bye!"  
And with that he turned around, heading for the fire escape again.  
As soon as he was out of sight the three remaining turtles breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Now that was about time," Leo said.  
Donnie nodded. "Yeah, he was obnoxious."  
Mikey scratched his head. "I'd rather say he was a pain in the butt. And I mean, more than usual."  
"That's what I meant. Mikey," Donnie clarified.  
"Then why didn't you say so?" Mikey asked.  
"Oh, forget it!" And with that Donnie jumped into the sewers' tunnel.  
"Will do," Mikey answered before he followed him.

When Raph reached the roof-deck of Aurelia's apartment later that night, he used the spare key she always hid under a big plant pot like he had done so many times before. But he frowned when he entered the apartment. It was all dark, no lights were on, so he wondered if Aurelia really was here or if that again was part of her payback-routine.  
But then he heard water running from the direction of the bathroom. Okay, obviously she was taking a shower. He hesitated for a moment, then went over to the bathroom door, but when he tried to open it, it was locked. With a sigh he took a step back. He had hoped that might have been some sort of invitation to take a shower with her, but it looked like he had been mistaken.  
"Just a minute!" came Aurelia's voice from inside the bathroom, and a few moments later she stepped outside, wearing only a bathrobe.  
"Okay, bathroom's all yours now," she said when she walked past him and gave him a salutary peck on the lips.  
He felt the urge to just grab her and pull her into a kiss, but he decided against it. He just mumbled an okay and entered the bathroom. Why the heck was she still acting so distant? She had texted him that she wanted to see him, and now this! He took a deep breath. Well, there was nothing to be done about it right now. He could at least take a shower, he thought, and with that he turned on the hot water in the shower – even if he thought for a moment that a cold shower might be a bit more suitable right now.

When he entered the bedroom later he was carrying his gear which he had removed in the bathroom and placed it on the drawer. He looked over to Aurelia. The young woman was sitting in bed, reading a book in the light of the bedside lamp. Raph's eyes grew wide when he realized she wasn't wearing her usual nightshirt or the black satin nightgown he loved so much, but a silky looking silver one. That was new. He removed his mask and placed it on the drawer next to his sais. Then he went over to the bed and climbed it. He sat down next to Aurelia, but she didn't move or say anything, just kept on reading her book. He choked down another sigh and stared off into space before he decided he had at least to try.  
"No black today?" he asked as he moved his hand to one of the straps of her nightgown, gently touching it.  
"Nah, silver's fine too," was all she said. She didn't even look up from her book.  
Raph hesitated again, but then placed his hand on her breast.  
When he did that, Aurelia looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh, come on, Aurelia!" Raph burst out as he took his hand away again. "You said you wanted to see me!"  
"Yeah, and that means you can just jump me or what?" Her voice sounded a bit angry.  
Raph sighed. "No. But seriously, why do you keep me at arm's length? Is that part of your payback?"  
Aurelia looked at him for a second, her face motionless, but then something he could only name as mischievousness sparkled in her eyes, and she smiled.  
"Yeah," she said with a broad grin and placed her book on the bedside table. "That's exactly what this is all about."  
"Do you have the slightest idea how hard this is?" Raph twisted his mouth.  
"I didn't say it was easy for me, did I?"  
She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer as she laid down.  
The mutant smiled down at her. "So this is finally over? Are we even yet?"  
"Not completely," Aurelia answered which made his face fell. She moved her hand to the bedside lamp and turned it off.  
When Raph's eyes had adjusted to the darkness he could see she was smiling and so he bent down and wanted to place a kiss on her lips, but she gently pushed him away.  
"How about we play a little game?" she said. "Every time I tell you to stop, you stop and if you don't I'll stop this by throwing you out of my apartment. The rules are clear?"  
"They are," he said, and a smirk appeared on his face. Like she would ever be able to stop him, even want him to stop once they had started.  
"Good." And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
When he bent down again to this time finally kiss her, she said, "Stop." And he stopped immediately, just looking at her, slightly confused.  
"Okay, now I'm sure the rules are clear," she said with a smile before pulling him into a kiss.  
Raph answered the kiss a bit hesitantly, not sure what to think of this whole stopping-thing, but he was soon carried away by the feeling of kissing her again after – in his opinion – way too much time. So their kiss grew more passionate within moments. They only broke it for a second, so Raph could help Aurelia take off her night gown. But the moment that piece of cloth was thrown to the floor the couple resumed their passionate kissing again.  
Soon after Raph broke their kiss again which earned him a groan in protest from Aurelia which quickly turned into a soft moan as he kissed his way to her one breast, taking her nipple in his mouth and gently nibbling it. He did so with her other nipple too, which made her moan even louder now.  
He smirked again. Yeah, sure, like she would ever stop him now.  
Then he sat up. He moved his hands to her panties and quickly removed them. His eyes wandered up and down her know completely naked body, taking in how the moonlight made her skin look like ivory or marble. But when he let his fingers gently run up her thighs he could feel her warmth, not cold like marble would be.  
Aurelia was breathing heavily, and he could tell she was longing for more. He smirked as he gently pushed her legs open. Stopping him, sure! He knelt down between her legs and bent his head down, but before his lips could touch her most sensitive spot, she said it.  
"Stop!"  
The mutant froze immediately, looking up at her frowningly. Was she serious?  
Aurelia held his gaze for a second. She could feel his warm breath between her legs and it made her shiver in anticipation, but she wasn't done with him yet. And the next moment she let her one hand slide between her legs and she started to stroke her folds, moaning softly while doing so.  
Raph inhaled sharply. Okay, now that was torture! Seeing her fingers do what he had wanted, what he had needed to do, and being able to smell her arousal really made him fight for control. He even had to choke a whimper. Now the full impact of that whole stopping-thing hit him. She wouldn't stop! It was only him who had to stop and watch while she did something like touching herself, and he could tell she was enjoying it. Why had he been so foolish to think she wouldn't be able to stop him? Of course she was! That was what it was all about!  
He thought for a moment of simply closing his eyes, but the sight of her pleasuring herself was way too stimulating not to watch. Plus, he would hear her moans anyway.  
He licked his lips. Oh, what would he give to not just have to watch, but to participate!  
And just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take this any longer, she said the magic words as she moved away her hand and spread her legs open a bit further.  
"Go on," she said in a husky voice.  
He didn't need to be told twice. Aurelia cried out in pleasure as his tongue touched her clit. His strokes weren't gentle this time, but demanding, feverish, and she liked it. She cried out even louder than before when he let one finger slide inside her and started to stroke her hot skin as demandingly as his tongue was caressing her clit.  
After some moments he stopped, pulling his finger out again and sat up. He looked down at his lover who was panting for air, and he was breathing heavily as well. His right hand moved to his lower plastron, touching the slit and letting his hardening member slide out. He bent forward, propping himself up on his hands as his dick pushed against her wet entrance. He had barely entered her, only the head of his dick was inside her, when he heard her say that word again.  
"Stop."  
He had to bite down his lip hard to prevent himself from crying out in frustration, but he stopped.  
He could feel her hand moving down between their bodies to her clit, her fingers starting to caress it again, and his eyes shut close as he really needed to concentrate now as he could hear her starting to moan in pleasure. He couldn't tell how long she was doing this as it felt like hours to him, but then she removed her hand again and told him to go on.  
With a sigh of relief he opened his eyes again and slid in further, but the moment he was inside her completely, she said it again.  
"Stop."  
"Hnnnghh." He really had to fight for control again. His fingers were clenching the sheets so hard, he was afraid he might rip them. But on the other hand it didn't really matter. What mattered was that he somehow managed to fight the need to thrust inside her hard and instead kept still. The hot moisture inside her nearly drove him crazy and his eyes shut close again. He inhaled sharply and held his breath as he tried to keep control of himself.  
Aurelia looked at him for a moment. She liked that look on his face as he was fighting for control and somehow she wondered how long he would be able to keep control.  
And she wouldn't be Aurelia without asking herself if she might be able to push this a bit further.  
So she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and in the same moment she wrapped her legs around his shell, thus intensifying the feeling of him being inside her. She moved her mouth to where his ear was, and the next moment she started to rub her clit against his plastron which made her moan in pleasure into his ear.  
His whole body started to tremble, but he somehow managed to keep still.  
Aurelia smiled when she saw that and pleased with the result she decided that they were even now.  
She stopped moving and waited a few more moments to be able to catch her breath again.  
"Okay, you can go on now," she whispered into his ear.  
"You…sure?" he stammered.  
"Absolutely," she answered as she slid her tongue over his ear.  
That was all he needed to hear. His eyes shut open again and he started to move.  
"You…want me…to stop…again?" he panted while thrusting inside her hard and deeply.  
"No, don't stop!" she gasped. "Don't stop!"  
They were both moaning loudly by now, and each of his thrusts pushed her a bit closer to her climax, her whole body tightening more and more, and one more thrust pushed her over the top. Her fingers clung to his neck as she shouted her release. Her inner walls pulsing around his member was all he needed to push him over the top as well, and with his next thrust he came inside her.  
He then looked down at the woman he loved. She was still breathing heavily, but their eyes locked and they held the gaze as their bodies relaxed again. Raph bent down and put a gentle kiss on her lips before he pulled out of her and laid down next to his beloved.  
His hand grabbed hers and he held up their hands and watched their entangled fingers in the moonlight – her nearly white five and his green three fingers. Her fingers fragile and delicate and his fingers thick and rough. But they still looked perfect together – apart from their differences, like they were meant to be together, like their fingers were meant to be entangled.  
He moved their hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on their fingers. Then he looked at Aurelia's face.  
"We even now?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
Raph sighed in relief. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."  
Aurelia giggled.  
Raph looked at her a few more moments as her face turned serious again, and then he moved closer, but before his lips could touch hers, she said that word again.  
"Stop."  
Raph's eyes widened in shock.  
"Just kidding!" she said giggling.  
"Oh, you!" Raph burst out, but then laughed, and with that pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
